


Come What May

by Violeen



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren just shot the Come What May scene. It leads Chris to think deeply about his feelings for his co-star...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys ! I really needed to write this, just because the Come What May scene kept replaying in my head all fucking day long. And I just opened my word processing and started typing this.
> 
> I hope you guys’ll enjoy this – it’s not very long, sorry. :( Remember, though, that English isn’t my mothertongue so I might be making mistakes every now and then.
> 
> And now to the story.

The day of shooting was over, and yet Chris was sitting very still on the edge of the couch , on the exact spot that’s been his for most of the day. He rubbed his eyes, red and puffy. God, he was getting really tired and all the emotions that came out of him today didn’t really help. They were finishing the episode 15, which wasn’t supposed to air before several months, yet Chris couldn’t wait to see how the fans would react. This was going to be huge – Ryan gathered Darren and Chris a few days before giving them the script, so that he could tell them in person what was going on.

_Flashback –a month and a half ago._

_Chris came to set quite early that morning, parking his car and closing it before putting his keys in his chest pocket, still trying not to make his coffee cup fall all over him. He was clumsy at times, and he did his best not to spill something on his clothes before getting to work – it was the best way for him to get angry for the rest of the day. He watched as Darren parked his car next to his, and smiled while waiting the curly-haired actor to get out of the car. Darren had a huge smile on, his trademark pink heart-shaped sunglasses on his forehead. He waved, grinning from ear to ear, and Chris couldn’t help but smile back. God, the energy on this guy was almost incredible. He was bouncy all day long, even when they had spent the day rehearsing very tricky dance moves. But the reason why Darren was so cheery that morning, is because the days when he got to work with Chris were his personal favourites. It didn’t happen so often now that Kurt and Blaine were apart in season 4, Blaine being stuck in Lima, Kurt having fun in NYC. But as far as they knew, they were going to spend a whole week shooting together here, in LA. So yes, Darren was extremely happy that morning, and he didn’t care if people mocked him about that. This was just how he was. He joined Chris and hugged him, maybe a little too tight. He couldn’t stop grinning, even if it began to hurt his cheeks a little. Chris grinned back and asked why he was in such in a good mood._

_“Are you kidding ? We get to shoot scenes together for a week ! Why wouldn’t I be happy ?”_

_It was in times like that Chris couldn’t help but closing his eyes and stopping himself from blushing. And throwing himself at him, kissing him like a madman he knew he would turn into, if only he could get a chance to kiss Darren for real – and not Blaine. He sighed inwardly, and they walked together to the choir room, where they had to start the day. They would sing “Just Can’t Get Enough” together a few days later, and to be totally honest, Chris couldn’t wait. They were always recording the song later than the actual performance, but still, the actors always performed live. The recording was added later during the editing process. And Chris just loved to sing live with Darren standing next to him. They got on set, still talking, and they were greeted by the one and only Ryan Murphy, who looked like Christmas arrived early this year. His eyes were almost wide with excitement, and Chris and Darren couldn’t help but laughing. His friend’s laugh made Chris blush everytime, and he wished he could pin him to the wall right now and starting ravishing his mouth until he begged him to…_

_“Chris ?”_

_Oh My God. Darren just caught him staring, at his lips for goddamn sake. The younger man became very red and flushed, and his friend just laughed again. He took his hand and followed Ryan._

_“Come on, our big boss has something very important he wants to share with us.”_

_Hand in hand, they passed in front of Naya, who got to smile and elbowed Heather, standing beside her. The girls’ eyes twinkled, and Chris felt like he would be getting in a lot of trouble later. But right now, they got into Ryan’s office and sat down, out of breath from all the running. It reminded Chris of when Kurt and Blaine ran for the first time in the corridors of Dalton…But back to reality. He snapped out of his trance and noticed Darren smiling again, almost knowingly. Shrugging, as if everything was fine, he reported his attention on Ryan. The bald man was smiling widely, and he joined his hands, flatly, on his desk. “_

_Alright, you lovebirds. Here’s the news.”_

_Both rolled their eyes at the nickname, and Chris blushed – once again. Damn clear skin._

_“You know we’ve programmed to do an all music-from-movies episode, right ? It should air…Hmm, let’s see…After the hiatus of February, that’s to say, on March 7th. So, since everything went right according to the plan, we just got the rights to…”_

_He drummed his fingers on the desk, his eyes sparkling with what the boys hoped was good news._

_“…Moulin Rouge !_

_\- Oh My God", squealed Chris, getting up and bouncing up and down like a child in front of his first presents. Darren’s eyes just got wide open, and he was impatiently waiting for the rest of it. Chris sat down, having a hard time breathing. Moulin Rouge was definitely was of his favourites movies of all time, and he could just picture Kurt and Blaine as Christian and Satine. Suddenly, he gasped and tears began to form themselves in his eyes. Ryan knew he had understood. He nodded quietly, and Chris had to hide his face within his hands. Darren was watching both of them, startled. He, on the other hand, did not understand a thing. Sure, he had watched Moulin Rouge a couple times with his ex-girlfriend, but he couldn’t see was the fuss was all about. Ryan, still sitting on the desk, finally spoke. “_

_We got the rights for you guys, to sing Come What May.”_

_Chris blocked his tears inside of his throat, merely nodding to the news. Oh My God, he couldn’t breathe. His song was one of his favourites, and on top of it all, it was an absolutely stunning song to sing to someone you love – of course, it would be Blaine singing it to Kurt. But still. He knew he was reacting like a fourteen year-old fangirl, but he couldn’t care less at this very moment. He got to sing Come What fucking May, for God’s sake ! With Darren Criss. He finally drew a very long sigh, and lifted his head to see Darren looking at him. Ryan had left silently the office, leaving the two of them discuss the topic._

_“You’re okay there, Chris…?”_

_There was a hint of worry in Darren’s voice. He clearly was concerned about the way Chris reacted to the news Ryan just dumped on them. He drew a long breath, and smiled a little, his eyes swollen and red. “_

_Yeah…Sorry, I think I overreacted.”_

_Darren smiled just a little, and tapped Chris’ shoulder. He felt the need to explain. “_

_It’s just…The song is so beautiful. I can’t imagine how all the Klainers out there are gonna react. There’s gonna be a fucking riot…!”_

_Darren laughed at this, and nodded. It was true indeed, fans would be overwhelmed with their own emotions. He knew how supportive the fans of Kurt and Blaine were._

_“It’s such a gift to sing this song…”_

_Chris hummed the first notes to himself, and was quite surprised when Darren started singing._

_“Never knew, I could feel like this…”_

_Chris felt the tears welling in his eyes, and smiled, hoping they would go away. Darren’s eyes were a mix of hazel and gold at this very moment, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his co-star. Even if he wanted to._

_“Like I’ve never seen the sky…Before…”_

_He braced himself for the next lyrics, not sure he would be able to hear them from Darren’s mouth. Especially since his friend got very closer to his face…_

_“Want to vanish…Inside your kiss…”_

_Chris laughed just a bit, to get rid of his own awkawardness, and got up, suddenly very red.  
_

_"Come on Darren, we got to meet the others, they’re not gonna wait for us forever.”_

_They linked their pinkies and walked together back on set._

_End of flashback._

 

The set got empty, and when Chris checked this watch, it was almost 11 PM. But he couldn’t decide himself to get up and walk away from this couch. The one where he realized he had very deep feelings for Darren, while shooting. The tears in his eyes after the Come What May scene were very real.

The day before, they shot the scene on the rooftop, both of them in tuxedos. And Chris couldn’t get over how poetic and romantic the scene had been – even if they were both professionnal actors. Because the scene wasn’t all that acting. The end of it especially. Chris had completely let down his Kurt walls as the cameras kept rolling, as Blaine/Darren was hugging him tight, his body up against his. He sighed, for the umpteenth time that day, and finally got up, gathering his things and heading up to his trailer. And in his mind, the events of the day before kept replaying. He got inside, and nearly had a heart attack when he realized he wasn’t alone in here. There was a blurry outline sitting on his couch, and he quickly flicked the lights on. He almost laughed of relief upon seeing it was Darren, his eyes very serious and almost golden.

“Chris… - Hi there, Darren. Next time, don’t freak me out like that, I might faint !”

He joked, casually throwing this things on the small kitchen counter. Darren got up and joined Chris, settling behind him and linking his arms around Chris’ waist. The younger man froze on the spot and tried very hard not to hyperventilate right here right now. He tried to soften his breathing, but it was coming out very shallow and hard. Darren just put his chin on Chris’ shoulder and let his body sink into Chris’. And then, the younger one couldn’t take it anymore. He almost ran at the other end of the trailer, his eyes almost blown by the desire Darren was provoking in his body. He tried to steady his breath, but right now no words were able to come from his mouth. So instead, he just settled for siitting on the couch, because his legs were turning into jelly.

“Why did you do that ? - Because…I wanted to. Since yesterday and the Come What May scene we shot. I saw how shaking and…uncomfortable you were.”

Chris only could nod. He wasn’t able to look into Darren’s eyes right now. But soon, looking at him wasn’t the problem. Darren had gotten closer to him and sat next to him, stroking his tigh up and down. Chris’ blood was gathering south, and he had to stop himself from getting up because frankly, he hadn’t felt that good in a very long time. His nerves were on fire.

Darren decided to take things a little further. He took Chris’ hands, still over his face, in his own, and kissed him senseless, before either of them was able to say or do anything else. Fireworks exploded between the two of them, Chris’ tension releasing all at once and his body beginning to shake again. Behind his closed eyelids, he was starting to see white spots and pulled away, noticing that his boner was growing stronger by the minute.

He tentatively shifted his position, trying hard to think of anything gross he could muster. Unfortunately, Darren’s eyes fell on his crotch and he smiled wider, his eyes turning into golden pools Chris wasn’t able to tear away his gaze from. Not saying anything else, Darren lunged forward and pinned his co-star onto the couch, allowing his body to cover Chris’ fully. His boner became pretty obvious too, with all the kissing and rubbing they shared for a few minutes, snogging each other senseless.

When it presented himself against Chris’ tight, the latter lost every willpower he had left. His hand slipped between their bodies and he undid Darren’s pants, leaving him panting and gasping. “You’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen”, Chris whispered in his ear, while he was sliding his hand into Darren’s briefs, palming him hard. Darren could feel the heat in his stomach burning lower and lower as Chris stroke his shaft up and down. Both had a very hard time breathing, their mouths crashing and their tongues playing each other. Darren suddenly tensed, and Chris gave a final long stroke, he friend coming all over his briefs and on Chris’ hand.

A few seconds later, while Darren was riding his own orgasm, Chris felt his own body jerk and he came, moaning his co-star’s name. They both opened their eyes, coming back from cloud nine; smiling like idiots. Darren kissed Chris fully on the mouth and before disappearing in the bathroom, whispered a small “I love you.”


End file.
